thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 12: Calm Yourself Or I'll Smack You
Lilac: *walks with Aaliyah* I know I turned my back on you and Blanca earlier but..I'm really sorry.. Aaliyah: Meh. Lilac: Meh? Aaliyah: I don't really see you as trustworthy, sorry. Lilac: Okay then..but don't you need atleast one ally? Aaliyah: I guess. Lilac: Then I'll be your ally. Aaliyah: But I don't trust you. Lilac: Hear me out. Is anyone else actually willing to be your ally? Aaliyah: Um, no. Lilac: ... Aaliyah: Ugh, fine. (Meanwhile) Demika: We just lose Hayley..*to Tyrone* Tyrone: We'll get over it yo. Demika: Get over it? We only have two numbers! Tyrone: So what? This is Tyrone you're talking about gurl. Demika: Okay, and? Tyrone: Pfft. Demika: You're so confident but we're losing numbers. Tyrone: Girl calm yourself or I'll smack you. Demika: k Tyrone: Confessional: DemRachetGirl needs a doctor recommended chill pill tbh (Later) Willis: Let's play Would You Rather Lilac: k Tyrone: *joins them* Yo Willis: Hey man. Tyrone: I'm sick of Demika. Willis: Why? Tyrone: That chick is way too uptight. Willis: I see your point. Tyrone: Dude help me get rid of that chick. Willis: Alright. Tyrone: Promise? Willis: Absolutely. Tyrone: Okay.. *walks away* Willis: *to Lilac* Lets continue the game Lilac: Okay Willis: Would you rather die in flames or drown? Lilac: Drowning. Both are scary but drowning isn't painful Willis: Your turn Lilac: Let's get to more positive things. Would you rather fall in love with someone you hate or hate someone you love? Willis: I don't know honestly. Lilac: That's fine. Willis: Would you rather date Troy or date..*looks around to see Tyrone rapping and Dean reading* Or me. Lilac: Of course you. Willis: Really? Lilac: Yeah..Troy is a jerk. You're a nice guy *blushes a bit* (Meanwhile) Dean: *walks with Troy* We're in a good position.. Troy: Yeah. Dean: All of these alliances are tuning on each other whereas we have the majority. Troy: So what's the next step? Dean: Wait for them to eat each other alive. Troy: Aight. Dean: Confessional: My strategy currently is lay low while the snakes kill each other. It's working well so far. I can't get too cocky though.. (Challenge Area) Chris: In this challenge you will all be blindfolded. Tyrone: Gee blindfold the black man Chris: You will go through an obstacle course and grab a large crate. You will do this process three times. After you have all three crates, you have to untie many difficult knots in order to open them. Once you have the open, you use the 10 pieces from each crate to build a 30 stair staircase. First at the top of the staircase wins immunity. (Later) Chris: And..GO! Aaliyah: *begins to walk but trips and falls in mud* Ugh Demika: *brutally bumps into it* Lilac: *slowly crawling only to bump head* Ow.. Dean: *analyzing course by feeling around* Tyrone: *quickly crawling* Troy: *crawls* Willis: *bumps into a tree* Ugh Dean: *has course memorized and begins going through obstacles* Aaliyah: *slowly climbing* Tyrone: *grabs first crate and drags it* Troy: *does the same* Dean: *begins to catch up* Aaliyah: *grabs first crate* Lilac: *inching towards crate* Troy and Tyrone: *places crate and begins obstacle again* Demika: *crawling* Lilac: *grabs crate* Aaliyah: *places crate and does obstacle* Willis: *climbing* Troy: *grabs crate and drags it, then places it* Tyrone: *places second crate* (Willis Demika and Lilac fall in hole because they are irrelevant to challenge) Aaliyah: *places second crate and begins to pick up pace* Tyrone: *grabs last crate and throws it to area then runs towards it* Troy: *does same* Aaliyah: *pushing crate* Tyrone: *begins untying knots* Troy: *untying* Aaliyah: *finishes obstacle and begins to untie* Tyrone: *having trouble* GAGH Aaliyah: *quickly untying* Troy: *undoing many knots* Dean: *still dragging crates* Tyrone: *sees Dean* Loser Dean: *falls in hole* Troy: *finishes knots and begins staircase* Aaliyah: *begins staircase* Tyrone: *untying* Troy: *assembling staircase* Aaliyah: *putting it together, ahead of Troy* Tyrone: *begins staircase* Troy: *putting pieces in* Aaliyah: DONE! Chris: Aaliyah wins immunity! (Merged Camp) Demika: *walks with Lilac* He's driving me crazy. Lilac: Who? Demika: Tyrone. I don't know about you but he's my vote. (Meanwhile) Troy: Who's it gonna be? Dean: Demika and Tyrone are splitting apart, which is a good thing. I say we grant their wish. Vote one off. Tyrone: *walks up to the two* YO VOTE DEM-ICK-A Dean: We'll think about it. Tyrone: You don't think, you DO. Dean: Um okay? (Meanwhile) Willis: *getting food with Aaliyah* Who are you planning to vote? Aaliyah: Anyone really. *grabs melons* Willis: I think it's gonna be Tyrone or Demika. Aaliyah: Yeah.. Willis: Well which one goes? Aaliyah: I'm sick of Tyrone, I really am. Willis: But Tyrone and I are cool. People are underestimating Demika. She's SMART. Aaliyah: Whatever. Tyrone is a bigger challenge threat. Willis: Welp idk Aaliyah: Confessional: With immunity I finally feel safe since like I don't even know. But now I don't know who to vote. Frankly Tyrone and Demika BOTH annoy me. Tyrone: Confessional: It shall be my duty to you, Africa, to get rid of Demika, whom is a disgrace to us Africans. Demika: Confessional: The vibe today was a bit weird...I'm really worried. But I still have a tiny bit of belief that people are loyal. (Elimination) Chris: First vote.. Demika: wait Chris: What! Demika: I would like to play my idol, on myself. Tyrone: Screw you, ugly broke woman. Chris: It's supposed to be played after votes but k. First vote Demika does not count Demika does not count Demika does not count Demika does not count Chris: No votes for anybody. Next vote Demika does not count Chris: Tyrone Tyrone: Wtf Chris: The fourth juror of Total Drama Safari. . . . . . Chris: Tyrone. Tyrone: Pfft. Chris: Leave Tyrone: *leaves* Damn disgrace to Africans. She better have Ebola so she can go die in a hole and get get run over (Preview for next episode begins) Dean and Troy playing too comfortable begins to backfire Lilac: Those two are ISOLATING themselves. Get rid of them when you can. And Demika gets heat for her move Willis: Why didn't you tell anybody? Aaliyah: That's a stupid move. VOTES Demika: Troy Dean Willis Tyrone Aaliyah Tyrone: Demika Lilac Category:Blog posts